disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie
Maggie is one of the protagonists from Disney's 2004 hit Home on the Range. She is voiced by Roseanne Barr. Background Maggie was once a prize show cow belonging to Mr. Dixon, and it is shown that she had won several prizes. However, Mr. Dixon was forced to sell her after Alameda Slim stole all of Dixon's cattle except for Maggie. Maggie's new home ends up being a small farm called Patch of Heaven, run by Pearl. Maggie is shown to have a tough and headstrong personality. For much of the film, she clashes with Mrs. Calloway. Role in the film Maggie is introduced as a show cow who has been sold by her owner and has come to live on a small farm owned by the kind, elderly Pearl. Maggie is able to endear herself to most of the local farm animals through slight-of-hand tricks. Soon after she arrives, she learns that the bank has threatened for auction off the farm if Pearl cannot come up with $750 within 3 days. Maggie convinces her fellow cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, to enter themselves with her in a show at the town fair in an attempt to win prize money. On the way to town, the cows pass by Maggie's old home, which has been auctioned off to a Mr. O'delay. She reveals that Alameda Slim, a notorious cattle wrestler, stole all of the cattle. She was only spared because she had been locked in the barn after winning a show. In town, Maggie learns that a reward is being offered for the capture of Alameda Slim, which would provide enough money to save the farm. Maggie convinces the other cows to help her, and they hide at a ranch filled with steers in an attempt to catch Slim. However, they soon discover how Slim is able to steal the cows: his yodeling puts the cows into a trance and follow him. Both Maggie and Mrs. Calloway are entranced, but Grace is unaffected and manages to awaken the other two. When Buck, the sheriff's horse, decides to capture Slim himself, the cows follow his trail in an attempt to pass him, but lose the trail in a downpour. This leads to a fallout between Maggie and Mrs. Calloway, who accuses Maggie of dragging her and Grace along for a personal vendetta. The next morning, Maggie and the cows meet Lucky Jack, a rabbit who lost a foot to a lucky charm. After learning that Lucky Jack lost his former home, an old mine, to Alameda Slim, the cows ask the rabbit to take them to it. The cows form a plan to capture Slim. At Grace's suggestion, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway don earplugs so that Slim's yodeling does not affect them. The cows are able to capture Slim, and flee on a steam train, with Slim's accomplices and buyer in close pursuit. However, Slim is freed by Rico, a bounty hunter who secretly works for Slim. Alameda Slim dons his alter ego, Mr. O'delay, and plans on attending the auction of Patch of Heaven. However, Maggie and the others use the train to follow him and are able to expose Slim's identity, resulting in his arrest and the farm being saved by the prize money. Gallery Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Cows Category:farm animals Category:disney Sidekicks Category:comedy Characters Category:lovers Category:Living characters Category:Quadrupeds Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Herbivores